Shin and Stellar's Sweet Valentine Day
by Kiara Kuro Phantomhive
Summary: Valentine? Itu kan hari kasih sayang. Biasanya para pasangan memberikan sesuatu yang spesial bagi pasangan mereka atau orang terdekat mereka. Shin pun juga ingin memberikan yang terbaik bagi Stellar yang dia kejar jatuh bangun itu! *lebay deh*


**Judul : Shin and Stellar Sweet Valentine Day**

**actor : Kiara Asuka Yuki Ryuu xD**

**Gener : Romantic**

**Chara : Shin Asuka, Auel Neider, Lunamaria Hakwe, Kira Yamato**

**© Original Fanfiction**

**Summary : pyo.. pyo... lama banget saya hadirkan fanfic nie... =w= maklum udah mulai banyak Ulangan engga jelas dll... =w=... terpaksa saya hentikan dalam waktu yang lama...**

**BDW, saya sudah bosan cerita tentang Lacus X Kira *dihajar***

**Diceritakan Shin Asuka seorang pemuda tampan menyukai gadis sederhana bernama Stellar Loussier. Shin pun berusaha mendekati Stellar dengan mengikuti dia terus menerus. Padahal, Shin Asuka merupakan laki - laki yang di puja - puja oleh para gadis disana. **maap ye Shin, kalo Athrun menurut aye kaga cocok xD** -dihajar penggemar Athrun Zala- **

**Awal kisah, kita mulai dari TKP xD! Enjoy**

"Fuh... hari ini panas ya?" seru Stellar yang sedang menyapu di halaman rumahnya.

Hari itu memang sedang musim panas. Walaupun di rumah Stellar penuh dengan pohon apel, tapi dirumahnya masih tetap terasa panas. Stellar pun terus menyapu di rumahnya agar dia cepat bisa memasak.

"Wah... cantiknya... rajin lagi..." dalam hati Shin sambil memantau dia di balik semak bunga lily Stellar. Shin melangkahkan kakinya ke depan semak bunga melati agar bisa melihat Stellar lebih dekat. Stellar mendengar suara langkah kaki Shin yang mendekat.

"Siapa itu?" seru Stellar dalam hatinya.

"Ahhh dia mendekat" sambil ketakutan.

Shin pun mengambil langkah mundur perlahan agar tidak ketahuan.

"Heii..." seru Stellar yang ada di belakang Shin

"Gyyaaa... aa.. aa.. anu... " muka Shin merah padam.

"Kau kenapa? Kau mengintip ku ya?" dengan nada curiga

"Aaa... bu... bukan begitu... aku... a.. aku... hanya.. ingin berkenalan" dengan nada malu - malu shin.

"Ohh... kenapa tidak bilang? aku kira, kamu maling. Aku Stellar..." sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke Shin

"Aku Shin... salam.. kenal..." seru Shin sambil menjabat tangannya dengan malu - malu.

"Hei Stellar... ayo... kita harus ke tempat kakak latihan kan?" seru Auel sambil berteriak dari pintu.

"Aku harus pergi... lalu ngomong - ngomong..." sambil lihat tangan Shin yang masih menggenggam tangan Stellar

"Ah iya, maaf - maaf..." cepat - cepat dia melepaskan tangan Stellar lalu pergi.

"Lain kali kita bertemu lagi ya...!" teriak Shin yang berlari menjauh.

"Hei Stellar... kenapa kau diam saja?" seru Auel

"Eh... engga kok Auel... cuma mikirin gimana nanti latihan tempur Gundamnya" seru Stellar

"Tenang saja Stellar... Kau kan pilot hebat" sambil menepuk pundak Stellar dan tersenyum.

Mereka pun latihan tempur Gundam. Seperti biasa, keluarlah kebrutalan Stellar jika menaikki GUNDAM, maka akan menyerang musuh lebih cepat. Bahkan dapat mengalahkan kakaknya Auel Neider.

"Pelatihan G.U.N.D.A.M selasai" seru pekerja di tempat latihan tempur PLANT

"Yoo... capek" desuh Auel sambil membuka helemnya dan duduk di sekitar.

"Kakak... umm... " panggil Stellar lembut dengan muka merah

"Se... Stellar? kau kenapa?" khawatir Auel pada Stellar

"Engga koq kakak... itu... tadi... kakak kenal dengan Shin Asuka" sambil berkata malu - malu

"Kenal lah! Emang kenapa? Dia kerabat kakak" seru Auel sambil minum jus jeruk.

"mmm...?" Stellar pun terdiam

Shin masih saja bermain dengan handphone adiknya yang sudah meninggal. Handphone itu merupakan peninggalan adiknya saat kena peluru nyasar. Shin mengingat adiknya dengan memainkan rekaman suara adiknya di handphone tersebut.

"Shin?" seru Luna sambil melihat Shin dari belakang

"Ahh... Luna..." kaget Shin

"Hei... hei... kau ini masih saja bermain dengan mainan itu!" ejek Luna

"engga lah, ini barang peninggalan yang berharga!"

"Ah... aku pada mu lah Shin..." jengkel Luna

tok... tok... tok...

"Masuklah" seru Shin

Kira pun membuka pintu dan memasuki kamar Shin.

"Kira... apa yang kau lakukan malam - malam begini?" kaget Shin

"Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan mu Shin" seru Kira

"Huh? bertemu dengan ku?" tanya Shin

"Masuklah!" Kira pun menyuruh seorang masuk ke kamar Shin. Betapa kagetnya Shin melihatnya. Auel Neider, sahabat lama Shin.

"Yo Shin... lama tak jumpa!" seru Auel dengan senyum persahabatan ke Shin

"Auel... kau sehat bro!" sambil menepuk pundak Auel

"Hey, Lunamaria? Ayo keluar!" bisik Kira sambil menarik tangan Lunamaria keluar

"Ada apa kau malam - malam datang kemari Auel?" tanya Shin ke Auel

"Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan pada mu!"

"Apa?"

"Ini, kita mau kemana sih kak?" tanya Stellar yang bingung dengan padangannya karena matanya di tutup dengan penutup mata.

"Sebentar lagi Stellar! Namanya juga kejutan" seru Auel

"Gelap kakak! Aku lepas ya?"

"Sebantar saja!" sambil menuntun dengan memegang pundak adiknya berjalan ke depan ke suatu tempat

Auel pun membuka penutup matanya dan langsung kabur tanpa diketahui Stellar yang terpesona melihat sekitarnya. Di depannya adalah air mancur dan terdapat butiran - butiran lilin yang menerangi disekitar kolam. Langit malam pun dihiasi dengan bulan purnama dan bintang - bintang yang indah. Disisi Stellar pun terdapat lampu warna - warni yang bergantungan di atas pohon seolah menuntun Stellar ke air mancur itu. Disana, Shin berdiri tegak dengan menggunakan jas yang rapi, dasi kupu - kupu dileher Shin. Stellar pun juga terlihat cantik. Dia mengenakan gaun terusan sampai diatas lutut, berwarna biru putih. Sangat Anggun dan cantik. Shin pun mendekat kepada Stellar dan memberikan setangkai bunga lily putih yang indah bunga kesukaan Stellar.

"Ini bunga kesukaanmukan?" seru Shin yang menatap Stellar dengan lembut

"e.. umm..." Stellar hanya mengangguk dengan muka memerah. Shin pun memegang tangan Stellar dengan lembut sambil menatap Stellar.

"Emm.. kau tau? Kau berbeda dari gadis yang pernah ku temui. Kau tulus, seperti bunga lily putih ini. Itu memang cocok untuk mu. Stellar... Maukah... kau menyirami hatiku dengan cintamu? Aku tidak bisa memberikan janji... tapi... Aku akan menjaga mu... dengan seluruh yang ku punya." seru Shin dengan tulus sambil tetap menatap Stellar

"Umm... aku... aku..." muka Stellar memerah

"Iya?" seru Shin dengan lembut

"Aku tidak bisa..." seru Stellar

"Tidak...?" seru Shin yang kecewa

"Tidak bisa juga... hidup tanpa mu" seru Stellar sambil tersenyum manis ke Shin

"Se... Stellar... kau..." muka Shin yang sekarang giliran memerah. Mereka berdua pun berpelukkan.

"HOOOIII YANG BARU JADIAN? JANGAN PELUKKAN! TEMPAT UMUM" teriak Auel yang dari tadi melihat Shin dan Stellar dari semak bunga.

"Ehh... ngintip nih?" kaget Shin dengan muka merah

"Udah ga usah malu - malu! IT'S SHOW TIME!" Keluarlah G.U.N.D.A.M Freedom milik Kira dan Destiny milik Shin yang dikemudikan oleh Lunamaria. Mereka membuat kembang api dari atas dan membuat langit menjadi lebih indah.

Auel, Shin dan Stellar yang melihat dari bawah terpesona. Shin sambil menggenggam tangan Stellar dan dia berjanji dalam hatinya akan menjaga Stellar dengan semua yang dia punya.

=================================== THE END ====================================


End file.
